


Winterhawk Marshmallow Fluff

by BairnSidhe



Series: Fluff World [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bucky hates this century's bananas, Food, Gen, Marshmallow Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint convinces Bucky to try a Marshmallow Fluff sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterhawk Marshmallow Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on tumblr. Anyone can prompt a Fluff World prompt.
> 
> At some point I'm going to create a timeline for this. Basically this happens after the bagel story but before they adopt Leto. This is awkward-flirting stage WinterHawk, not confirmed-yes-we're-a-couple WinterHawk.

"I’m telling you, it’s fantastic!" Clint mumbled around a mouthful of sandwich. "Best thing you’ve never tasted, Winter."

"It smells like pure sugar.  I’ve tasted sugar."

"One sandwich, that’s all I’m asking, just eat one sandwich."

It takes some time, but eventually Clint convinced Bucky to try a marshmallow fluff sandwich.  He even put it on the Pepperidge Farms cinnamon swirl bread that Bucky liked so much.  He considered adding banana the way he does with his own, but after the time Bucky threw half a banana out a window, that seemed like a Bad Idea.  Instead he put Hershey chocolate spread on the other piece of bread.

"And ta-da!  Best thing you’ve never tasted!"

Bucky took a cautious nibble, then a medium bite, then a large one.  Half a sandwich hung in his hands as he glared at Clint.  ”Do not say I told you so, Yastreb.”  He took another large bite and moaned.  Clint giggled.  ”M serious, ‘m a deadly assassin, don’ tempt me.”

"Milk to wash it down?"

"Yes please."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here: bairnsidhe.tumblr.com


End file.
